ChessShipping  The Hunger Games
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: A Hunger Games with Black and White from Pokemon.


**ChessShipping - Black x White - THE HUNGER GAMES (POKEMON)**

* * *

><p>Today was the reaping. Today was a day of fear. Today was the day that would strike terror through the hearts of all.<p>

"Okay, now, I'm going to pick a boy now." said the announcer of district twelve.

He fished out a white card and read, "Okay, now! The participant is... Black!"

Black. That's me. My body automatically walked to the stage, but my brain did not obey.

Me? In the Hunger Games? I'm going to die on the first day.

I forced myself not to cry, trying to make myself look brave, at least for the sake of my parents.

"Now, for the girl... White!"

A girl with brown hair and startling blue eyes walked onto the stage, her eyes wide with fear. But she did not cry. Neither of us did. We had to be brave. For everyone's sake.

She stared deeply into my eyes, trying to find something safe, something she could hold on to, but found the same emotions being radiated back at her. She stood stiffly next to me and stared at the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Let the thirty-fourth annual hunger games...begin!"<p>

We ran towards the Cornucopia, desperation fueling us. I heard a squirting sound to my right, heard a cannon, a cry of triumph suddenly muffled into a scream, another cannon, another, another...

I did not look back. I picked up a bow and arrows and instantly darted towards the forest. White, who was on my left, did the same.

* * *

><p>Darkness. There was only enough light to barely see in front of me. Even though it has been hours since the games have began, I was wide awake, jumping at every sound.<p>

I was walking around a tree when I saw another person walk around another tree. We both saw each other at the same time. My hands immediately darted towards my bow, and I shot him right between the eyes. I heard a cannon in the distance. My hands were trembling. I had killed game before, sure, but never another human being. But I had no time to think. I had to get away from here. Now.

Another sound alerted me to humans on my right. I thought it would be a career pack, but then realized that there were only two people.

There was a boy, who had a knife to her throat. The girl was White. White, as it looks like, was probably just about to draw her bow when she felt the cold presence of a knife to her throat. She stopped breathing and prayed silently, quickly, desperately.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A pretty little girl, eh? Maybe I won't kill you, then. Yet." he whispered to her with a sneer. "I'll have some fun with you, first." he said in a mixture of a threat and a seductive tone. White's eyes were as big as moons. Black knew that she was probably wondering, _Fun? By fun does he mean...Oh, god, don't tell me he means that..._ "Make one move and I'll kill you." he told her seriously, and then started unbuckling his pants. Having her suspicions confirmed, White pleaded, "No, please... Please don't... I'll do anything you want. I'll tell you where the others are! I know where they're camping! Just, please, don't kill me or...do that," she whispered pleadingly. The boy smirked, and then said, "No can do, sexy. I want everyone to see your last moments on TV. They'll be _so_ proud of you," after pulling off his pants and underwear, he started to put his hand under her shirt and felt her in...places. "Now, honey, be a nice girl or I'll have to kill you. Hump me back. Kiss me back. Love me back. Now," he told her happily, "Fuck me back," and started to take off her clothes when a knife appeared in his chest. White had killed him.

"No, thank you," she spit on him, then pulled her shirt back up and started to walk away, but she then saw me and we both pulled out our bows at the same time. Even when she saw it was me, she didn't relax. "So," she whispered conversationally, although she still didn't take her eyes off me, "You saw the whole thing?" she asked me, in mock curiosity. "Yeah. Pretty sick, all right," I whispered back.

* * *

><p>After staring at each other for a couple minutes, I lowered my bow. White tensed, sensing a trick. I dropped it and kicked it over to her, about five feet away. She looked at me in confusion, wondering if I was suicidal. "If you want to kill me, then kill me now. Get it over with," I told her, and prayed silently, standing perfectly still.<p>

White cautiously lowered her bow, obviously not intending to kill me unless she was threatened.

Suddenly, we both had an idea.

"Team up?" we both said at the same time.

"Sure," we answered together, and I cautiously retrieved my bow.

We sat in a tree, never taking our eyes off each other.

Finally, in order to settle this, I said, "You can trust me, you know. I won't kill you. I swear it, in front of all these people watching us," I told her quietly.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, then sighed. "Okay, I trust you," we dropped our gazes and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>I was surprised when I woke up to find out that I was still alive. White was, too. I could tell.<p>

We gradually grew to trust each other, and were put to the test when the morning of the fourth day arrived.

Everyone was alive but them and a muscular boy. And, coincidentally, they toppled over their toes to get to one another. Literally.

Black and White had gotten seperated after killing a tall, seventeen year old girl, and then, thinking that they were all coming together once again, found the boy named N.

The three of them stared at each other, our two bows drawn, and his knife at ready. We didn't want to kill him. But we had the advantage, and he would kill us if we didn't kill him.

"I'm sorry," we both whispered at the same time, and we both shot him in an eye. He fell over instantly, dead.

The cannon blew. Not until then did we realize that we had to fight each other. We both stared at each other, and we both picked up sorrow in each others eyes.

On impulse, I plucked a poisonous berry off a bush and put it to my mouth. I was going to do this act alone, but she nodded solemnly.

I understood her perfectly. If we were going to do this, then we were going to do this together. I promised her that I wouldn't kill her. She promised the same afterwards.

We were going to keeps our promises.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do it!" said the loudspeaker right as we opened our mouths.

We threw the berries to the ground, listening.

"Fine, fine. You... You both win."

We stared at each other in wonder, then allowed a smile to break across our faces. We ran towards each other and hugged tightly, not even considering what our parents would think.

We then got on the hovercraft and awaited to be crowned our titles.

We had defeated the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>WHITE'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>

After being crowned victors, we received our own houses that were brand new, and were now living legends. We had defied the capitol and survived (not on purpose, obviously...)

Black was at my house to visit, and then it came.

From some one millionth of a chance (or lower), my room was suddenly filled with a chemical that made our sex hormones...become, uh, active, I guess you could say.

The room was burning up, it seemed. But amazingly, I wasn't sweating at all. It must've been at least one thousand degrees in there. Everything was burning hot.

"It's sooooooo hot..." I moaned pathetically, and panted madly.

"You can say that again..." Black moaned, and put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

And the strangest thing happened.

His hand felt like icy snow against my burning skin. He was a water source in a desert that never got rain in history.

Black must've felt it too, because he then wrapped his arms around me.

"Y-you feel so...so, so good..." he whispered, his muscles relaxing.

In response i merely nodded and cuddled deeper into his arms, sighing.

Suddenly we were on a bed. It felt so nice, being with him, on a soft bed, in a blazing hot world. He saved me. I saved him. We were both so...cold. Refreshing. Heavenly.

When I got up to stretch, the heat caught up to me again, and it also caught up to Black. I felt like I needed him. He was my life. I could never leave him. I _would_ never leave him, or ever will. He was my love. Forever.

Desperate for him, I gently lowered myself down on the bed once more, and slid underneath Black and turned him over. He didn't tell me to stop.

I slowly moved my mouth towards his, and when we kissed, he didn't object. He didn't move away. Didn't call me crazy. Didn't push me away. He kissed me back. With all he had.

"I love you," I told him quietly.

He smiled, a heavenly light in a dark, dark cave.

"I love you too," he whispered, and pulled my into his arms. I didn't object. We were true lovers.


End file.
